Ultrasonic examinations are used to examine abnormal tissues using ultrasonic waves, identify the presence of the abnormal tissues using images generated through signals which are reflected ultrasonic waves radiated to diseased areas. The ultrasonic examinations are mainly used for examining lesion tissues such as tumors or in prenatal diagnosis.
Ultrasound is defined as sounds having frequencies greater than or equal to those of sounds which a human can hear, and normally, the ultrasound is in the frequency range of 20,000 Hz to 30 MHz. In this frequency range, diagnostic ultrasonic waves which are used for examining a human body are normally in the frequency range of 1 MHz to 20 MHz.
An ultrasonic imaging device may be a device to perform an ultrasonic examination, and be mainly divided into three parts, that is, an ultrasonic probe, a signal processor, and a display. The ultrasonic probe converts electrical and ultrasonic signals, the signal processor processes the received signals or the signals to be transmitted, and the display generates images using the signals received from the ultrasonic probe and the signal processor. Particularly, the ultrasonic probe is an important part that determines quality of the ultrasonic image.
In general, the ultrasonic probe includes a piezoelectric wafer, a rear block part, a flexible substrate part, and an acoustic lens, and the ultrasonic probe is becoming gradually miniaturized.
Accordingly, as the ultrasonic probe is miniaturized, the number of transversal channels is increased to improve a vibration characteristic and focusing in the ultrasonic probe, and a structure of a flexible substrate part is complicated. Accordingly, there are problems in that the manufacturing thereof is not easy and the manufacturing cost increases exponentially.